Makes Me Wanna Die
by SwitchbladeHarleyQuinn
Summary: Spencer Reid finds himself in my small town of Orlee in Colorado. I'm a pretty broken individual, and I don't want to taint his inner light. Hiding from an abusive ex alone is consuming enough. Reid, don't try to heal me. I'm beyond redemption...


Spencer Reid wearily walked into the first bar he came across, the Western Rose. All at once loud upbeat music exploded around him. Flashing his I.D. at the doorman, he paid his five bucks, and perched on a stool at the bar. Signaling the bartender over, he ordered a bottle of Bud Light. "Shut up, Sandra. I will ask after I get some more liquid courage!" Turning, Reid watched as a young woman with white streaked black hair kicked back a shot with her shorter latin friend. Licking her pierced lips, the girl grabbed her companion's hand, "One smoke. Then I'll do it." Taking a swig of his beer, Reid started people-watching.

I kicked back the last of my Texas Koolaide, Sandra leading me to the dance floor. Pitbull's new song came on, and I grabbed Sandra's hand again, pulling her onto the boxes where only the braver girls danced. Twisting and singing back and forth, my eyes scanned over the new guy again. Long dirty blonde hair, grey eyes. Jeans and a button up. Hmm. As the song ended, I jumped down from the box, going around the bar, to appear behind the cutie, "Hullo. Yer new. I'm Jade. Uhmm, do you know how to line dance?" Giggling inwardly, I watched as he first jumped, then blushed before stammering, "I'm uhm Spencer. Spencer Reid. I uhm, know the fundamentals of line dancing-" He was cut off as I grabbed his hand, leading him to the floor. Copperhead Road started, and he started mimicing my moves. By the fast part of the song, Spencer was twisting and stomping in perfect rhythm with the rest of us. The deejay changed songs, and I took Spencer's hand again, leading him to my friends' back corner table. My favorite shotgirl was there, and I waved a fiver, "Addy, two Wets." Winking, the blonde girl handed me two pale pink vials, "Cheers, Jadey-girl." I handed Spencer a vial, tapping mine against his, before kicking it down. Mmm ambrosia... Slightly puzzled looking, he drank down his shot. After licking his lips a few times, he grinned, "This doesn't have an alcohol-ey taste!"

Twenty bucks and five shots each later, we were kinda buzzed. I was currently leaning against Spencer and smoking a cigarette as he conversed with my bouncer-buddy, Wes. Wes is a grizzly of a white knight. Big, long hair, beard. The chivalry and calling girls milady. But a total geneious in his own way, and super sweet inside. Ducking my head under Spencer's chin, I smoothed down my strapless black top, exhaling another ring of smoke. As a light drizzle began, everyone abandoned the outside area for the dry indoors. I tipped back against the brick wall, my head tilted up to the rain as I continued to smoke. Smirking, I approached Spencer, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. As his arms wrapped around me, I nuzzled his neck, before nipping the skin lightly and giggling, "Gotta catch me." Letting go, I sprinted back into the bar and blended in with everyone at the pool tables. A few seconds later, I felt someone hug me from behind, and then Spencer's voice, "Found ya." Nodding drunkenly, I allowed him to lead me back to my group. That's when I spotted my ex, Dane, practically humping my ex friend Shawnette. The one he cheated on me with.

Wrenching my hand out of Spencer's, I sprinted out the front door, twisting around corners until I reached the tunnels under the highway. Leaning against a wall, I slid down. Just seeing Dane created a panic attack. His mental abuse... He even forbade me to take my anxiety medication. Pulling a razorblade out of my clutch, I pressed down lightly. Lush crimson lines appeared. A few minutes later, the adrenaline had replaced the anxiety. Tugging the sleeve of my hoodie down, I lit a cigarette. As the nicotine laced with adrenaline, my buzz wore off. Getting to my feet, I rounded the corner, bouncing off of Spencer Reid. As I was about to hit the concrete, he grabbed me, both of us knocking into the wall. I felt a stinging sensation in my wrist, and as I looked up, I saw blood smears on his palm, and confusion in his stormy eyes. Crossing my arms behind my back, survival instincts kicked in. I hissed at him in German, "Du kannst mich mal!" Frowning, he reached for my arms, "Using attitude to deflect the issue at hand. And I believe your accent is a bit light, Frau" Deflated, I allowed him to grab my arm gently, and roll up the sleeve. His eyes travelled my flesh before returning to my own green eyes, "You have been doing this for over ten years, with these kind of scars." Shoving him away, I took off sprinting into the dark street, hopping a fence and letting myself in my back door. Locking it, I pulled myself up the stairs and into my room, instantly asleep on my bed.


End file.
